The rebirth of the weres
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Harry becomes the new Iceron; father of weres.
1. Chapter 1

It was time for Harry to go back to Hogwarts for his third year he got on the train and he was almost asleep when Hermione had came in to the compartment. She saw him asleep and quietly came in to sit across from him. Just then Ginny came in, "Hermione." She said and Hermione shushed her.

"Harry's trying to sleep." She said. So they let him sleep, an hour later he woke up and saw the others in the same cabin as he was. he started to stretch.

"Mmm, hi." He said softly, his head was in Hermione's lap as he looked up at her and Ginny. They both smiled at him, "what's going on?"

"You were so out of it. Where have you been?" She said.

"Well, I was on Jade." He said.

"Jade?" They said, Harry was in shock. Hermione doesn't know about Jade? Harry sat up and pulled out a huge bag and went into it. Then the pulled out a huge book and handed it to her. It was titled, '_the History of Jade Vol. 1_'.

"Read this," he said. "There are three realms: Earth, the Under Realm and Jade. I was on Jade."

"But what is 'Jade'?" Asked Ginny, Hermione gasped as she read about Jade. She looked at Harry and he smirked. "What Hermione?"

"Jade's an entire other realm." Ginny was in shock then they looked at Harry, who was just relaxing and grinning.

"There are three realms: Earth; where we are right now. Jade; where all natural were creatures live and where I was this summer. Finally, the Netherrealm; where the dead live."

"Wow," said Ginny.

"Yep and that's just the beginning of everything. I have a lot to tell you two." So they enjoyed their ride to the school, even though they were attacked. Harry saved them all, they got off the train with Hermione asking Harry questions. Ron, Ginny and the twins were already on their carriages. "It's part of what I have to tell you." He just said, so after the sorting and dinner. Harry took Hermione up to the abandoned 5th floor dorms.

"How did you do this? What are you?" She said.

"Oh I'm just a were snow cheetah."

"A were snow cheetah?"

"Yup, you see during last year I had found the lab of the most powerful wizard ever; Iceron, the father of were creatures." Hermione's jaw dropped.

TBC

Note: This is from an idea I read on Yahoo through the mail. I am going to write flashbacks don't worry.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you mean to tell me that last year, you had found a hidden lab in the 'Chamber'?" Said Hermione.

"Yep," said Harry.

"And it was the 'Father of were creatures', Iceron?"

"That's two."

"With his knowledge, you turned yourself in to a were creature?"

"Bingo."

"Two things; can you turn others and what do you look like?" Harry chuckled.

"Yes, I can turn others without biting them and do you really want to see?"

"Yes!"

"Okay," he started to take off his clothes.

"Um Harry," said a red faced Hermione. "Why are you getting undressed?"

"Well, I don't want my clothes to be ruined." He smiled, "besides I'm wearing bike shorts under this." The continued to undress and the only thing he was in was red and gold bike shorts. "Ready to see?" Hermione nodded as she couldn't take her eyes off of his body. He looked out and saw that there was a full moon out. "This is going to be fun." He started to change, his hair turned from his normal coal black to a platinum blond with silver spots, his body started to grow silver fur with gray spots on the back of his arms, outside of his thighs, top of his feet, the back of his hands and his and tail.

White fur covered his face, chest, inside of his arms, palms of his hands, thighs, soles of his feet and calves. Black streaks went over his eyes vertically from his hair line to his jawline. He gave off a sharp-toothed grin, "well? What do you think?" He said with a deep rich voice. Hermione was stunned, her best friend was a were cheetah, no, a were snow leopard, wait.

"Wow, that's what you turn in to?" She asked.

"Yep," he said as he sat in the window absorbing the full effects of the moonlight as if he was getting a sun tan. She got a really good look at him, his ears were silver and slightly pointed, his eyes were still the green she loved but had a green tint in the sclera. Also his scar was gone and he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"No glasses, no scar?"

"I have perfect vision in this form and the scar is healed. But that was painful."

"Okay, what are the cats you can change me into?"

"Any actually, from the first five; lions, tigers, jaguars, panthers, and yes I know they are jaguars with black fur, and cheetahs. To those that haven't had a chance; leopards both snow and normal, and cougars. Extinct ones; smilodons a.k.a. Saber-tooth tigers. To combinations; snow cheetahs and ligers. Even a dopplecat."

"A dopplecat?"

"A cat that can turn into turn into any cat. That's what I should've turned myself in to but the power's too much, I'd 'squib' myself."

"What about combinations and smilodons?"

"They'll take a long time to get used to, I was lucky it only took me a year."

"I see, so I can be any were cat I want?"

"Anything." She thought about it and smiled.

"Can you to make me a lioness?"

"You have the perfect personality. Okay, I'll do it. But you have to know everything first. When you first change, you will have immense strength. You will eat more than you normally do but that's because you will have a blast furnace for a metabolism, but the most important one; you will be horny and that is because of the euphoria. You still want to do this?"

Hermione was as red as their house's color, "before you change me can I tell you something?" She said.

"Fire away."

"I've always loved you and I'd want my first time to be with you."

"Okay, you love me?"

"Yeah," she blushed.

"I feel the same way, but you know that…."

"It Doesn't Matter! I've always wanted you! Always!" Harry went over to hug the sobbing girl and gave her a kiss.

"Now that's off your chest, what do you say we turn you in to a beautiful lioness?" Hermione wiped her tears away and smiled at him. She nodded, "okay get undressed." So she did and he was going through the spell in his head. Hermione was undressed and ready. "Okay, here we go. _Regina!_" With that she was hit with a powerful beam of energy and was knocked to the floor of the empty dorm they were in. Harry went over to her and saw her starting to change. She was getting tall, busty and beautiful. She was covered in a beige fur and her hair stayed the same way.

She slowly started to come around, "Mione are you okay?" He said and jumped him. She growled at him, bent down to shoved her tongue down his throat.

* * *

The next morning, Harry and Hermione had walked out of the fifth floor dorm room in the tower after finding some clothes that would fit her. Then they walked down to the 'Great Hall' after they kissed each other passionately. Ron saw this and his ears were red, Hermione was wrapped around Harry's arm and they were talking to each other. She was laughing and enjoying his company, then they sat down to a big breakfast. "Remember you have to eat a lot. Your metabolism's huge." Harry said.

"That's right, it's like a blast furnace." So they ate heartily with plenty of meat and protein to fuel their bodies. "But won't it seem like we're pigs?"

"At first I thought that but no." He said to her not noticing Professor Lupin looking at them. "It's okay don't worry about it." Meanwhile, Snape was trying to find out what was going on.

'Potter's too happy and with that damned mud blood as well.' "Potter!" He said and said student looked over to him.

"What can I do for you Professor Snape? How are you this morning?"

"I'm not falling for whatever you have planned Potter!"

"Whatever I have planned?" Harry parroted, "why whatever do you mean?"

"Severus," said McGonagall. "Leave my student alone."

"Oh yeah, by the way." Said Harry as he got up and walked over to the head table. "When I was in America my sponsor had taught me all I needed to learn in potions. Even got my OWLs in them early." He handed the headmaster his OWL test result in potions. Perfect double Os, Snape was gritting his teeth, McGonagall was very pleased and Dumbledore was stunned.

"I'm sorry but I can not except this." He said.

"Why not? It was your test and if you say that they don't count, you'd have to call back decades of students just so you can change the rules for lil' old me."

"Once again, Potter's head swells." Said Snape.

"Do you want to go to the most deepest, darkest prison on this planet?" Harry glared at Snape, "cause I can make it happen. By using my name, I will let the entire world know that a Death Eater is teaching children at a school. You always said I was a big celebrity and didn't care. Maybe now you will and watch that damn mouth. But frankly, makes me no difference I don't have to take orders from you any more. I'm not of your house and after today, I don't take your class."

"But Harry, you have too." Said Dumbledore.

"Then you have to close the school, because I'm pretty sure, once the ICW hears how you're railroading me Hogwarts is going to need a new headmaster. You want to risk it?"

"Very well," said Dumbledore.

"Thank you headmaster. Oh and have a nice day." Then Harry walked back to his seat next to Hermione and finish breakfast.

* * *

Later Harry was in the library studying for an assignment. Then Ginny came in with Hermione, the Muggle born witch sat down next to her mate. She was happy that he is taking his studies seriously. Ginny was sitting across from them, "so what is going on between you two?" She said softly the were snow cheetah and lioness looked at their friend.

"Huh?" They said intelligently.

"Why are you so close?"

"You mean beside the fact we went to school together?" Said Harry.

"Should we tell her Harry?" Said Hermione.

"Sure why not?" So they told Ginny what Harry told Hermione and she was shocked. "We were going to ask you next."

"But we were waiting for the next full moon." Said Hermione, "which is tonight."

"It's still full?"

"It still is love."

"Okay, want to do it?" Ginny looked at her friends and nodded. "Okay, meet us in the abandoned dorms on the fifth floor tonight."

* * *

Later Harry was looking at himself in a mirror and sat down to focus on himself. The powers of Iceron were flowing in to his body, strengthening his magical core. He was out for an hour, it was a good thing that he had study hall that hour. After he awoke, he was in his were form, he looked at himself and concentrated. Just then his white fur started to turn to red and gold of the Gryffindor even his hair, his muzzle was white while the rest of his face was red.

"It worked!" Then he started to transform in to a silver and black tiger and opened his shirt to check out his abs. "Whoa, I wonder if Bast made her tigers look this good, human?" Just then he heard a voice.

"_**Sometimes, my dear Harry.**_" He quickly turned around and saw a very gorgeous woman dressed in Egyptian cotton clothes that were barely there, connected by gold clasps and jewelery. She was nicely tanned and had long blond hair and green eyes. Harry somehow knew she was the personification of power. She could make Voldermort run crying to his mummy.

"You're Bast?" He said, she smiled and nodded.

"_**Yes, I am**_." She said, "_**I want to make a deal with you, I want to make you my avatar.**_"

"Your what?"

"_**That's right, I will make you my avatar. To help you in your war against Voldermort.**_"

"What do you need from me?"

"_**Do what you were planning to do.**_"

"Make were cats?"

"**_Yes my avatar. There is also a lot you do not know. But that will be for another time, so how's about it? Will you be my avatar?_**" Harry smiled and nodded.

"If you can help me, I'll do what ever you want me to."

"_**So be**_** it,**" with that she touched his should and he felt a burning sensation on his left trap muscle. When she removed her hand, there was her mark. Bast squealed, "_**IT WORKED!**_"

"Huh?" Harry was confused, "what worked?"

"_**My power on a fae.**_"

"What? A fae?"

"_**Yes Harry, you are a fae. An incubus to be exact, with hints of feline and angel. You are more of a fallen sex angel than incubus.**_"

Harry chuckled, "and here I just thought I got my good looks from my father." She laughed, "okay I'm your I hope to do a good job in your name."

"_**I trust you Harry.**_" She said and with that she kissed him then left. Harry took off his shirt and deformed back to his human-self to check out the marking in a mirror. It was a silhouette of a cat's head with its mouth open in a roar.

"Feel the magic, hear the roar." He laughed and headed to the showers to get cleaned up.

**TBC**

Note: _See if you can find the references of a cartoon. Free cyber cookies to the first 5 who gets it._


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up from an hour long nap to recharge his body from the use of his new dopple cat abilities. He got cleaned up and went down to eat lunch with the rest of his house. When he came down almost every girl in the school was looking at him.

He waved to them as Hermione pounced on to him, in mid leap she turned in to her were form. She was purring on him and rubbing up against him. "Hello Harry." She said, as her tail was wagging.

"Hello to you too kitten." He said and then they got up. They sat down and a plate full of food was in front of him. There was nothing but meat or protein on the plate. Then he started to eat and looked over to some of the others. "So, what's going..." Just then Lavender Brown came over to him. "Oh hey Lav, what's up?"

"I just love what you did to Hermione." She said, "could you do me?" Harry looked at Hermione and she nodded.

"Okay, meet us in the main room after classes." He said, she nodded with a smile and left. Then Ginny went over to Harry and sat down across from Hermione. "Okay Red, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could do a friend too." She asked.

"Let me handle what's going on in 'our' house first, then I'll see what I can do."

"Fair enough, I'll tell her." Harry went back to eat, Snape and Dumbledore had looked at Harry.

'_I need him back under my control. I need to rid him of this darkness!_' He thought, '_but how?_' Afterwards he went to his classes. After his DA class, Professor Lupin, his teacher had asked if Harry would stay after.

* * *

"What can I do for you Professor Lupin?" He asked.

"Harry, I knew your parents. We were very good friends," he said. Harry nodded telling him to go on. "They had wanted me to watch over you, but I couldn't." Harry smelled him.

"Because of your 'Furry Little Problem'?"

"How did...?" Harry just smiled.

"Hermione, you can come in." He knew where she was at all times. She walked in to the room, she was in her human form.

"Hello Professor Lupin," she said.

"Yeah, I want to reveal our little 'secret'." She just smiled and shrugged. "You can go first." Lupin was wondering what was going on and he was going to get his answer when Hermione started to transform. She was a human lioness, she was very good looking, nicely built and well muscled. Hermione just smirked and ran her hand through her long beautiful mane of hair.

She looked at Harry and gave him a kiss. Lupin was in shock. "How...?" He said, then Harry started to transform into a human fusion of a snow leopard and a cheetah. But those animals are lean, what he was seeing was a very buffed Harry(1). Harry had took off his glasses and smiled to the professor.

"Well, what do you think?" He said, "Moony." Taking a name he found about him from his parents. "I can help you."

"You can?"

"Yes just ask." Lupin sighed.

"But..."

"There is no cure? Would you believe me if I told you I can create weres? Why wouldn't I be able to help you?"

"Alright, can you please help me?"

"No problem, we'll take of it. I promise you, just tell me when and where." Lupin nodded and they left.

* * *

Then it was time, Lavender and Ginny met in the main room. "Hey what are you doing here?" Asked Lavender.

"Me, what are you doing here?" Said Ginny.

"I'm going to ask Harry to turn me in to a were cat. You too?" Ginny nodded. Then Harry and Hermione had come in and they saw them.

"You two ready?" They nodded, "well let's go." So they walked up to the 5th floor loft. The girls were amazed, Hermione had leap on to her bed, kicked off her shoes and took off her clothes and was only in her bra and panties. She transformed in to her were form.

So Harry was about to undress and was in his bike shorts. "Okay, what do you want to be?" Said Harry, "Ginny you go first."

"Can we see the choices?" She asked.

"Okay," he points to Hermione who was lying down on her stomach. Her legs were crossed and she was reading a book. "As you two know, Mione's a lioness." They nodded, "that's what you'd look like. With your own looks."

"Any others?" Said Lavender, Harry grinned.

"I'm glad you asked," he started to transform into his snow cheetah form. "This is what we call a snow cheetah. It's part snow leopard, part cheetah." They were impressed, then the gray of the snow leopard faded into the beautiful golden. "This is a cheetah; one of the fastest land animals in the world."

"So in this form you're super fast?" Said Ginny.

"What I've been told is, even though we are, if I were to go at a certain speed, I wouldn't be able to turn. Basically I'm a rocket.(2)" He started to change into a jaguar and his hair turned red. "This is my jaguar form, my senses are very sharp in this form." Ginny smiled, then he started to change his fur to black as night. "A black panther, yes I know that it is a jaguar." Then his body turned into the red and black striped of a tiger.

"Tiger, the masters of camouflage. Now, those are the first 5 sans the snow cheetah." They nodded, then he started to transform in to a snow leopard. "The snow leopard, they can survive in the snow." Then he transformed in to a normal leopard, "leopards are agile and quick. But, not as agile as the jaguar, or faster than a cheetah." Then he transformed in to a cougar. "Cougars are basically damn near 'bullet-proof'. They can survive anything." The girls just stare at him, "next." He turned in to a huge, 7 foot 8 monster of a man with 3 inch long fangs.

"Whoa," they said.

"This is a smilidon; a 'saber-tooth tiger'. They are stronger and more powerful than lions and panthers, more durable than cougars but they have half the speed of cheetahs and pretty recognizable."

"Okay," said Lavender. Then he grew taller, to 8 feet and his fangs shrunk.

"This is a liger." He said, "they are basically gods or wanna be gods, but they can't reproduce."

"Wait can you do all this though?" Said Ginny, Harry changed back to his snow cheetah form.

"I'm a dopple cat; a cat that can be any of the other werecats."

"Okay and you can change us into any were cats we'd want?" said Ginny.

"Yeah but I'd recommend not to do the smilidon or the liger."

"What about the dopple?" Said Lav.

"If you want to do it. So, what will it be ladies?" Lav and Ginny put up a silence shield around them to talk about what they would be. Then dropped it.

"I want to be a jaguar and Lav wants to be a tiger." Said Ginny.

"Okay, now what we need to tell you. Three things; first after I change you, you will each go through a 'euphoric' feeling in other words, you will be horny and that is because of the euphoria. Two, when you first change, you will have immense strength. You will eat more than you normally do but that's because you will have a blast furnace for metabolism and finally, if you want to use your werecats powers to the best of their abilities, you need to be in the moonlight as if you are sun bathing. So, you still want to do this?" They looked at each other.

"Harry, if we have to have sex. We'd rather have sex with someone we trust and feel comfortable with." Said Ginny, Harry looked at Hermione and nodded. She started to take off her underwear.

"Okay," then he changed the two girls in to their werecat forms. Lavender turned in to a gorgeous tigress and Ginny became a cute jaguar. "How do you two feel?" Just then Ginny jumped Harry and kissed him passionately as Lavender leap on Hermione.

They had fun all night long.

* * *

Notes: 1. Like a cross between a quarterback and a running back. 2. So sayeth Mr. Fred Perry.


End file.
